Revenge Games (Part One)
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Wally and Dick are taken for revenge against Barry. (Part Three in the COTR series though despite being the first story in the series I wrote, it's not directly in the actual story, but it is in a way, it's hard to explain) The reason I never put up what genre it is, is because I'm not actually sure and none of the options is 'Torture' so.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is Revenge Games. It may not be what you thought it would be after reading 'Batty Beat-Up' (Miminfifi called it that) which you should have done if you are reading the COTR series, but they're only really connected by the epilogue anyway. I am considering making a sequel to Batty Beat-Up that **isn't** a part of the series, which is what I'm doing with this story. (Which was actually the whole reason Miminfifi forced me into making a series. So we wrote this first but it comes in third) Anyway, I suppose that's enough from me._

 _On with the story._

 **CHAPTER 1:**

"I'm _bored_ "

"Not my problem"

"Well since I'm a guest at your house, _I'm_ your problem therefore so is my extreme case of boredom"

"A guest? You come over so often, you might as well help pay the bill, you're rich enough to anyway"

"You come to mine just as often and you should see the bills _we_ get"

"True, but you don't usually have to worry about me being bored, you live in a _mansion_ "

"Most of the time you'll be too busy getting lost to have time being bored" Dick teased.

Wally paused before answering "True"

Dick let out a short laugh and smiled at his idiotic friend from his position on the lounge "So, what can we do?"

"Well since we're the only ones here, we could do anything we want"

"Well then, what do _we want_ to do?"

"Popcorn and a game?"

Dick shrugged "Sounds good to me"

Wally was about to run back into the kitchen when the sound of glass smashing echoed into their ears. Dick looked up at Wally.

"Any idea what that was?" He asked.

"Nope, should we check it out?"

"I guess"

But before either child had time to go anywhere, a man walked into the room.

"Guess we don't need to check it out now" Dick stated.

Wally glanced at him saying " _Seriously?_ "

The man smiled in a creepy, sadistic way. Wally recognized him from somewhere but couldn't think properly.

"You have a friend over" The man chuckled "Too bad"

A knife suddenly landed in Dick's arm, catching both boys off guard and the mysterious man knocked Wally out by throwing a dart into his neck. Dick ripped the knife out of his arm and processed what was going on before acting.

'Some guy just broke in, from the looks of things, he wants Wally. Well, he isn't allowed to have him'

Before the man could get to Wally, Dick charged at him and kicked him away from his friend. The man collided with a table and the lamp on top, fell down.

"I have no idea what you want him for, but you are _not_ going to take him"

"You're a good friend" The man smiled and pulled his gun out.

A dart entered Dick's neck and he fell to the floor, catching himself with his hands, fighting the chemicals off.

"Don't bother resisting" He kicked Dick over.

His last sight was his unconscious friend _'This can't be good'_ He thought before letting his eyes close.

(LINE BREAK)

"Dick, Wally? Where are you boys?" Barry called out.

Feeling a growing amount of worry he entered the lounge room. A lamp had been knocked over and there was a small amount of blood on the floor, along with the knife that would've been used to transport the blood outside the body. Wandering around the house he came across a broken window and all hopes for a safe reason to the boys disappearance was like the glass strewn across the floor, shattered.

He quickly called Bruce, and he knew it would be painful having to explain what had happened.

(LINE BREAK)

Bruce came to the house immediately. He did his best to hide his worry and Barry was _trying_ to but it wasn't working out as well for him, at least he hadn't started vibrating yet. He took some of the blood on the floor and ran into the basement, with Bruce following.

"The blood is Dick's" He reluctantly announced.

Bruce's gaze shifted to the ground and he remained silent.

"Well there wasn't much blood so it probably isn't a bad cut"

"But it shows that whoever took them is willing to hurt them"

Barry wasn't sure how to reply to that and two went back up the stairs. Bruce was running different scenarios through his head and failing to find any where something terrible didn't happen while Barry tried to think of what to do and avoiding the dark thoughts appearing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

It was pretty dark and both boys were tied up with rope, around the wrists and legs, leaning against the cold limestone wall. Wally was the first to open his eyes and his vision eventually found its way to Dick's unconscious form.

"Dick?"

 _'Great, Dick's still out cold'_

The door was pushed open allowing light to seep in and the sudden difference hurt Wally's eyes. A camera was set up in front of them and a light, inside the room, flickered on, increasing the burning sensation in Wally's brilliant green eyes.

"So you're awake"

"What do you want?"

"Just a fun little way to get revenge"

"For what?"

"Your dear Uncle did something I don't approve of and since he doesn't have any of his _own_ children I went for the next closest thing"

"Then why take Dick too?" Wally nodded towards the unnaturally still form of his friend.

"I wasn't going to at first but he tried to defend you, I figured he would like to stay with you"

"You have no idea who he is, do you?"

"All I know is that he's your friend, and that's all I care about"

The man walked over to the camera, Wally still couldn't figure out who the guy was. Dick started to wake up and his eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his arm, then the bonds restraining movement, then his friend, also tied up, looking over at him in an almost apologetic way. Dick then realized that their kidnapper was in the room with three scary items, a camera, duffel bag and a murderous glare directed at Wally.

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked and he felt truly scared.

He had been tortured many times over, comes with the job of Robin and being the son/ward of a billionaire, but it was rare that he had to watch a friend take it instead. It had only happened a few times before, but he liked the mark to be kept low.

Wally was scared too, but more so for Dick than himself, he would be the one that would have to watch. Whatever the guy was planning to do, it would hurt, that much was obvious, but being forced to watch it happen to your _best friend_ , is far worse than it happening to you and Wally should know, he's been on that side of the glass too many times.

"I am going to hurt your friend, that is what I'm going to do"

"Why? What do you want to hurt him for?"

"His Uncle has made his way onto my naughty list and I like to create _special_ punishments for those people"

"You can't!"

That was the problem with Dick, he could never be on the opposite end without a fight, if it were him he would force the others to stay out of it, but when it was him, _oh no_ he just couldn't let it happen. It was pointless, but Wally did appreciate the gesture.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?"

Dick looked to the ground and remained silent.

"Precisely, so stay out of it"

Dick glared at the man, if it affected him in any way, he hid it well. Dick turned his vision to Wally.

 _"Sorry"_ His eyes said.

 _"It's okay, it's not your fault"_ Wally's replied.

The wall suddenly lit up and the image of Bruce and Barry came up.

"Uh" Barry turned to face the TV after realizing Brue was focusing on it.

When he faced the TV his eyes went wide and filled with worry.

"Hey" Wally smiled, despite the fact that he knew he was about to be brutally tortured, judging from the absolute look of stone cold hate in his captor's eyes.

Bruce was more intent on trying to figure out why Dick looked so scared, most people wouldn't even notice it, but Bruce had known him since he was nine and could tell his emotions as Dick learnt to do with Bruce, and right now he was _scared_. It took him a while, but Bruce soon realized what was going to happen, he had watched it happen to Dick enough times. When Dick dared to look at the screen, he saw the look in his dad's eyes. He knew. Dick looked back at the wall, which seemed a lot more interesting.

When the captor walked into view and stood near Wally, Barry practically froze with fear, or at least he thought he did. He could barely think, only hear the mocking words spoken by the captor. He realized that Bruce was still, which meant he was vibrating from worry and if he could understand what the man was saying than he had the speed force too. All hopes of being wrong were crushed immediately.

Dick and Wally, Robin and Kid Flash, were in the clutches of Professor Zoom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _I imagine Zoom from the TV show Flash, mostly because the black suit is cooler._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Recognize me, _flash_?"

"Eobard" Barry responded, hate seething off him like waves of radiation.

"Nice to see me again?"

"Let them go, they're just kids"

"So what if they are? You allow them to take on villains of all kinds every other night"

"Yeah, but we don't _hand_ them over to someone like you that will put them through as much pain as possible"

"How many times has Boy Wonder over there managed to get himself into this position?"

"He also managed to get himself _out_ of that position most of the time"

"Well not this time"

"Why do you have to hurt them? If you know who we all are, you know where we live, why not just come and kill me?"

"I can't just _kill_ you, no, it has to be something spectacular, something that will _ruin_ your image"

"Torturing children won't ruin my image"

"This is just for my entertainment, I still need to figure out your _proper_ downfall"

Pure rage enveloped Barry, he started vibrating faster and if he had heat vision, the TV would've blown up by now, along with Eobard's smug face.

"I'll get you for this Zoom"

"Perhaps, but it'll be worth it. Better slow down, unless you'd rather watch the show in slow motion?"

Barry forced most of his anger out and stopped vibrating.

Aside from Wally, no-one understood what the man and Barry had been saying, but they figured out that it was Zoom once he started vibrating and speaking faster than the words could be processed.

 _'This is like a crazy nightmare! We get caught by the Flash's greatest enemy, who apparently knows all of our identities, he has a secret talk with Barry and soon he's going to start...hurting Wally'_ Dick thought, still trying to avoid looking at the screen.

Bruce studied Barry closely, taking in the amount of anger he had and tried to imagine what was running through his head. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Wally screamed. Dick's head whirled toward his friend. Zoom was standing on his leg and a small part of the bone was sticking out the back of it, blood dripping down onto the floor. Dick had the best view it and he desperately wanted to look away, but his eyes refused to move.

The kids guardians on the other side of the screen looked horrified and angry. Zoom suddenly had a chain whip in his hand. It was black metal and looked like a spine, only in a spiral. He slashed against the air and the chain uncurled, making a loud crack on impact with the concrete ground, Wally and Dick winced as the intimidating noise echoed around. A crater like shape was left dented in the ground.

"Now, it's your turn" Zoom whispered so only Wally could hear him.

After seeing the flash of panic pass through the child's exuberant green eyes, Zoom raised the whip above his head and used as much force when coming down with it. The whip slammed into Wally's ribs, he screamed out in pain, and the force of the whip turned him onto his side. The sharp edges of the chain cut into him and before he could process anymore, the whip came down again, against his shoulder this time. He held back from making any sounds this time, he just cringed. Blood started seeping through his shirt, down his back and onto the ground. The previous cut along the side of his chest had already started healing, but the blood was staining his white shirt.

Zoom seemed impressed with himself, Dick was terrified, Bruce and Barry felt like killing Zoom and both were undeniably worried. All Wally felt was sadness mixed with pain, his compound fracture proving to be both _majorly_ uncomfortable and _painful_. Flesh wounds healed easily, but broken bones took a lot more time, they also hurt. Ever had to relocate a shoulder? Well it's like that, only slower and _much_ more painful.

When the chain struck against his leg, he yelped as he felt it break, the sharp spikes piercing the skin, going right down to the now broken bone. Zoom disappeared for a second and reappeared with a black aluminium cane, sharply pointed. Holding the curved side, Zoom brought the cane down onto Wally's arm. A loud 'crack' emitted from the boy, followed by a loud cry of agony.

All cuts had healed and the compound fracture was starting to reset. As the bone started to push back into Wally's leg, he gritted his teeth at the amount of slow, agonizing pain. Dick watched with disgust and horror, while Zoom seemed to enjoy the pain being caused without him having to do anything.

After a hellish five minutes, the bone had gone back into place, still needing to reconnect itself. With the most painful of the healing process over, Zoom decided to continue his ' _game_ '. He picked the cane back up and just kept ramming it into Wally's side, until at least fifteen of his ribs were broken.

When Wally laid back onto his back, his breathing was heavier and his vision slightly blurred. He stared into the cold, merciless, icy blue eyes of his torturer. Zoom smiled down at him before using the sharp curve to tear Wally's abdomen and he cried out. More blood soaked onto his now pinkish red shirt.

Barry was starting to vibrate again, Bruce was worried for both children and Dick had tears falling from his eyes.

Zoom appeared to be contemplating something as he stared down at the young boy covered in his own blood.

 _'The fun thing about hurting speedsters is that they heal and their blood regenerates, the torture can last as long as I want it to'_ Zoom thought with a smile and Wally became increasingly freaked out.

Zoom turned back to the adults.

"Unfortunately that's all the time I can spare today, but I will return tomorrow"

The connection was severed, Wally and Dick were alone again as Zoom sped out of the room. The clicking of the lock resonated through the dark, cold, stone room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _I don't_ completely _understand the whole speedforce thing, so if I got anything wrong, sorry._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Both men were shocked b what they had just witnessed.

"Think he'll be alright?" Bruce looked over with a sad expression.

"He should be, he has healing abilities"

"So I noticed"

"But that's not what you meant" Barry sighed "With Dick there at least he won't be alone"

Bruce inwardly smiled "Zoom won't have them for much longer, we'll get them out"

"But how?"

"If Zoom is going to make another _transmission_ we can track the signal and follow it"

"But if we wait, then he'll hurt Wally more, he might even kill him!"

"I know, but we don't have any other choice"

Barry closed his eyes and turned his head away, a tear slipping out and rolling down his cheek. Bruce watched sympathetically, he had been through this many times over and knew just what was going through Barry's mind. He left to get the tracking equipment and returned after to wait with Barry.

(LINE BREAK)

After Zoom zoomed away, Dick released his binds and cautiously hurried over to his friend.

"Wally?" Dick winced as he contracted some of the blood Wally was covered in.

"Yeah?"

"You, _good_?" Dick started untying Wally's ropes.

"Not really, my wounds may have healed, or at least most of them, but the pain stays behind"

"Well, that sucks"

"Yeah" Wally sat against the wall, beside Dick.

"Got enough strength to run?"

"I doubt I have enough strength to stand, my leg is still broken"

"I thought it fixed itself"

"No, the bone just re-entered the leg, now it's just like a normal broken bone"

"Better than a compound fracture though"

"True"

"We need to find a way out of here"

"And how exactly do we do that? The door is locked, there aren't any windows and I can't even stand up"

"I know that" Dick rolled his eyes "If we just figure out _where_ we are, maybe we can send a message to them somehow"

"You mean next time Zoom sets up a video connection so that they can see me get tortured?" Wally asked in an angry tone.

"I'd switch places with you, but Zoom doesn't want me" Dick's eyes were filled with sadness.

"I don't want you to be the one getting hurt again! I've already watched it enough times before and I have healing abilities, it's better if it's me"

"Just as long as you don't die"

"I won't die"

"How could you know? Zoom might be planning to kill you in the next conference call"

Wally smirked "Conference call? That's what you're officially calling it?"

"Does _board meeting_ sound any better?" Dick questioned sarcastically.

"Well, maybe a little"

"Well you can call it that if you want, I'm sticking with conference call"

The door was angrily thrown against the stone wall of the dark room and Dick flinched. Zoom suddenly had Dick's hand held tightly in his fist. Dick struggled to get out of the speedsters grip but he was too strong, he looked up at him with fearful, analytic eyes. Dick felt Zoom's hand travel further up his arm and let out a squall when he felt it snap. Zoom threw him back against the wall.

"Hey! There was no point in hurting him! What did he even do!?" Wally shouted.

"He untied himself and you"

"So!? Doesn't mean you break his arm!"

"Honestly I just wanted to see your reaction"

"You sick bastard!"

Zoom laughed before leaving the room again.

"You alright?" Wally asked, voice heavy with concern.

"I may not have healing abilities, but I'm fine, I get broken arms all the time"

"Doesn't make me any less worried"

Zoom appeared again to re tie the children with stronger rope. Dick let out another cry as his broken arm was forced behind his back and tied, Wally was soon tied as well. Dick tried to find a comfortable way to sit with his arm, but no matter what, the pain didn't go away, most of the time it just kept getting worse.

"Molecule shift would be so helpful right now" Dick muttered subconsciously.

"Yeah, too bad I can't do that" Wally shot back, masking his anger well, but not enough for the Boy Wonder to not see it.

"Sorry, I was just-"

Dick's apology was cut off when a bullet tore through his shoulder.

"Dick!" Wally angrily turned toward the sound of the gunshot "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Again, just wanted to test how much you care for the boy" Zoom replied calmly before going again.

"Dick?"

"I'm... _fine_ bullets are nothing new either"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, the only problem will be how I'm supposed to sleep like this"

"Sleep?"

"Well, yeah, just because we're trapped in some creepy, cold, room, doesn't mean we can't rest"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Stop being such an overprotective brother" Dick winced the bullet moved with his arm.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you"

Wally started groaning as his ribs began to fix themselves, pulling out of any pierced organs and straightening back into the cage. It took about two minutes and Wally could almost breathe properly again, though his ribs were still fractured.

"What just happened?" Dick questioned.

"Ribs moved back into place, that's all"

"Ugh" Dick looked disgusted.

"It's more painful than gross"

"Must be pretty painful then"

Wally smiled at the comment.

"Cold you burn the ropes off?" Dick asked.

"Burn them?"

"With friction, could you move your arms fast enough?"

"It'll be hard in this position, but yeah, I can try"

The sound of buzzing and the snapping of ropes resonated through the dark, reverberant room, until a final snap echoed and the rope thudded against the ground.

"Ha! I actually did it"

Wally turned to untie Dick.

"Has your leg healed yet?"

Wally moved his leg and winced slightly "Mostly, I might be able to walk"

Dick used his arm, that still had a bullet in it, to lift himself up and then helped Wally up, with the same arm. Wally stumbled but managed to stand fine, after that.

"Now our only problem is the door"

Wally tried the handle and shook his head "Locked tight"

"You know how to lock pick, right?"

"Of course I do! What kind of hero doesn't?"

Dick smiled "In my jacket pocket, there's a kit"

"Over prepared much?"

"Well it's paying off now, isn't It?"

Wally took the kit out and quickly opened the door, only to be thrown back into the wall, Dick soon landed next to him, cradling his broken arm. Wally pushed himself off the floor and contemplated running at Zoom, he decided that wasn't such a good idea when he realized how much slower he was to Zoom, he could barely even match Barry's speed.

"You're smart and determined, I'll give you that"

Dick managed to pry himself from the ground and leant back against the wall, still holding his crippled arm with his other, heavily bleeding, arm.

"I'm tempted to start the second round of my game now, but I already said I'd make them wait till tomorrow" Zoom sighed and just left.

Dick couldn't stop them anymore and tears started to fall down his tan face.

"Dick? What's wrong"

"My arm" Dick's watery, cerulean blue eyes met Wally's fern green ones "It really hurts"

"I thought you said that it was fine"

"Yeah, well I lied, I don't get broken arms too often, I just didn't want you to fuss"

"Dude, that's what friends are for"

Dick hissed through his teeth as he moved his arm and shivered from the sudden cold he felt. Wally watched as his best friend tried not to show the pain he was clearly feeling and knew just how to help. He pulled Dick into a hug.

Dick gasped at the contact "Watch the arm!"

"Sorry" Wally quickly moved so that the pain in Dick's arm was lessened "How's that?"

"Better" Dick grumbled.

Wally smiled and pulled him in closer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

For Bruce and Barry, it was a restless night sitting by the TV waiting for Professor Zoom to start his so called 'second game'. Barry eventually managed to drift to sleep, but Bruce stayed up all night, letting his mind stray from one scenario to another, most of which were unpleasant. He didn't keep score of the time and every blind and curtain was closed, so the room remained dark for hours. When the muted TV channel about whales switched into the dark room, containing two young heroes, Bruce almost jumped, _almost_. Barry was still fast asleep on the couch and Bruce elbowed him harshly to get him up. It worked, Barry fell off the lounge and groaned as he pushed himself back up.

Wally and Dick were smirking while Eobard looked somewhere between _'Did that really just happen?'_ and _'Well that was entertaining'_ Barry sheepishly sat himself back on the couch. Even Bruce looked somewhat amused.

A blur of movement and suddenly Wally was chained against the wall while Dick had been harshly tied and put into the far corner. His cry of pain did not go unnoticed and Bruce realized his arm was broken, he also noticed the few tears falling from his son's deep cyan eyes, from the pain or fact that his best friend was about to get hurt, Bruce couldn't be sure. His eyes widened when he saw the patch of red running down Dick's shoulder and angrily turned to the TV.

He wanted to scream at Zoom, even if it wouldn't really do anything, but it would make it seem as if he thought Dick was more important than Wally, which was not true at all, and besides Dick seemed fine, in a sense.

Barry watched with horror as he figured out what his least favourite enemy was going to do. Zoom had a table loaded with nine knives, he picked one up and threw it at his new human dartboard. Wally moved as far from the speeding knife as he could manage. It managed to just graze his side. The next one managed to gain a small cut on his upper left arm. Everyone knew that Zoom was just teasing with these throws.

The next knife embedded itself in Wally's thigh and he hissed at the burning sensation it gave off. Blood slowly trickled out of his fresh wound and dripped down his leg. The next five knives found their way to Wally's; Right shoulder, lower right leg, fourth rib (left side), beside his abdomen and just next to his head, very lightly grazing his temple.

The last knife was expertly thrown, directly at the heart. Barry and Wally both watched as the knife went straight toward his chest, they were the only two who saw it happen in slow motion. Just as the knife was about to pierce Wally, Zoom ran over and grabbed it.

"No, that would end the game much too soon and we've only just started"

Wally's brief moment of relief was ruined when the knife was plunged into his shoulder and slowly dragged down. When the sharp metal first entered, he gasped but didn't allow any other sound of pain to come out of his mouth, no matter how much it hurt to have it tearing through his flesh. Zoom stopped at the middle of the lower arm, but left the knife in, so Wally was stuck with six knives sticking out of him, which would be incredibly painful to pull back out, since his skin would've healed over the knife by the time they got out, _if_ they ever got out. The red rivers cascading down Wally were the only things Barry could focus on.

Dick was having a hard time trying to look away from the crimson waterfalls gushing out of Wally. His own pain was forgotten as he had watched each sharp, abstract object being thrown at his friend like a dart. He wanted to curl up and cry, but his arm would hurt too much and crying just wasn't possible at the moment, he was too shocked.

"Now, those knives were coated in a special poison that I created myself, I've never tested it before and have absolutely _no_ idea what will happen, but I'm sure it will be entertaining"

Zoom released the shackles and Wally dropped to the floor, quickly catching himself with his hands and rolling onto his back, so none of the knives could drive in any further. The effect of the poison began to kick in and Wally's vision became dimmer, his hearing more in focus. And then the pain started. The terrible pain that coursed through his body as if it were his blood. It felt as if raging fires were dancing along his insides. It didn't take long for the screaming to start.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

When the screaming started, Dick backed up against the wall, trying to block out the horrifying sound, but it was so damn _loud_. Bruce cringed and watched as the poor child lay, writhing in his blood and Barry just stared unblinking, tears overflowing his eyelids and trailing down his face.

Zoom observed the scene and took in the loud sound of terrified, pained screams resonating through the small room, he couldn't hide the smile that it gave him. The faces of everyone witnessing it, made Eobard feel even better.

After the worst ten minutes of their lives, the screams stopped and the violent fires inside of Wally died out, leaving only a petrified child in it's wake.

"Shame about speedsters metabolism, if I did that to the _Boy Wonder_ I'm sure it would've lasted **_much_** longer" Zoom mocked "Maybe I will give it to him, might be fun" Zoom said so quietly and only Wally heard, since his hearing was still acute.

Wally wanted to say _"If you do that I will rip your arm off and shove it down your throat_ " but his own throat was too dry for him to say anything at all.

When his hears popped and his hearing went back to normal, he managed one last small cry, which he hadn't believed would be possible. The pain was becoming too much and Wally tried to fight off the impending sleep, but his eyes closed anyway and he fell unconscious, on a red sheet of blood.

Dick's bright orbs, full of fear, watched as his friend slipped into a slumber, at least he hoped it was just a slumber. Barry's tears had soaked his face by now. Bruce looked emotionless but had two tear tracks running from his left eye.

"Guess that means we have to stop for now" Zoom commented "But we'll continue it tomorrow"

A blur of colour and the families were separated again.

Dick shrank back against the wall and just stared at his dead looking friend, the skin beginning to heal over the knives, being the only sign that he _was_ still alive.

"He's keeping them in the lighthouse" Bruce stated after looking over the tracker machine.

"The lighthouse?"

"Apparently"

"The old one, right?"

Bruce just stared at Barry.

"Of course it's the old one, only Joker would torture someone in an inhabited place"

Bruce gave his friend a harsh glare "We need a plan to get them out, just running in won't be any help"

"I know that" Barry took offence to the comment "What do we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

With one arm broken and the other still bleeding from a bullet it was hard to untie rope from behind your back, it was also painful. Dick soon gave up and just watched as his best friend lay sleeping in blood, with knives embedded in his skin. Dick winced as he thought about how painful it would be to pull them back out.

Zoom walked back in, wielding a bat and sped over to Wally.

"What're you doing?" Dick asked, masking his fear well.

Zoom held the bat up and crashed it down against Wally's collarbone. His eyes flew open as he screamed and rolled over crying.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Dick shouted, his anger dulling the pain in his arms.

"Just making sure he's still alive"

"WHY DIDNT YOU JUST CHECK HIS PULSE? YOU _DRACU SPIRIT!_ " Dick spat out in Romanian.

Zoom just raised his eyebrow at the boy "Okay then?" He stared quizzically at the enraged child before speeding out.

"Dick, what does that even mean?" Wally looked up, half smiling.

"It means, uh, fuckwit"

The smile on Wally's face grew as far as it could reach "You just called the Flash's worst enemy, a _fuckwit_ in Romanian?"

"Yep" Dick had an expression made up of smugness and pride.

"This is why you're my best friend"

"I'm more than just insults, you know?"

"Yeah, you're also a complete smart ass to just about everyone"

"You're forgetting; expert hacker, super genius, only person that can do a quadruple somersault, awesome acrobat, brilliant in all sorts of fighting styles, almost perfect aim _and_ super rich"

"Right, how could I forget all of those?" Wally mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, you have your specialities too"

"Like?" Wally smirked.

"Like; Superspeed, fast healing, brilliant at science and maths, good acrobat, skilled fighter and you're the absolute best at comforting others"

Wally smiled and, for a brief moment, forgot about the intense pain of his broken collarbone.

"You should add that to your list as well" He commented.

"I really should, too bad I don't have the book and a pen"

" _The_ book?"

"Yep, the one filled with all my skills and other attributes"

"Trust you to have a book like that" Wally rolled his eyes.

"I always expected that you would have one too"

"Never thought about it before, but I'm thinking of making one now"

Dick let out a short laugh.

 _'There is something seriously wrong with those two'_ Zoom thought as he watched through the double sided window that looked like part of the wall from the inside.

XxxxxxX

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just carry you?" Flash asked.

"If you can carry two badly inured children and me on the way back" Batman replied slyly.

"Batmobile it is"

The two guardians prepared for the worst as they went off to save their boys.

XxxxxxX

Wally made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a scream as his collarbone started to move back into place. Dick had to move his head away from the sight and patiently waited for the pained cries to cease.

A growling Zoom angrily phased through the door and started brutally beating Wally up. It happened so quickly that it took Dick a while to realize what was happening. When Zoom finally stopped kicking, Wally felt at least seven broken ribs, his arm bone was sticking through the skin, barely visible through the blood and the knife in his arm had driven in a little further. Zoom roughly grabbed it and ripped it out, earning a squall from the kid and more blood dripping from his arm. Zoom quickly thrust the bloodied knife right down into his shoulder, he let out another short cry and wriggled around trying to ease the pain. It didn't work. Dick was too stunned to say anything, one minute Wally's bone is reseting itself and the next Zoom is beating him up.

"Wha-what was that for?" Wally asked warily.

Zoom didn't answer, he just ran out, faster than he had anytime before.

"Well something made him angry" Dick voiced after regaining his senses.

"You... think?" Wally gasped, the pain getting to him, despite his efforts to force it away.

Dick winced both at the harshness in Wally's weak voice and the blood streaming out and around him. Wally tried to lift himself up, but slipped on his blood. He yawped as the five knives protruding from his body drove right into his flesh.

"WALLY!" Dick shouted in terror as he watched the knives plunge even further into his friend.

The pain that erupted in Wally's abdomen was the worst of all five new wounds. It became too much and he just let go, entering the darkness. He heard the cries of Dick and then there was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Batman waited outside while Flash checked every room inside the lighthouse. A sudden gust of wind and he was standing inside the room that held their children. Batman quickly untied Dick and helped him over to Wally, where Flash was checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it.

"He's still alive" He warily picked up his nephew and sped out the door.

When Batman and Dick made it to the batmobile, Wally was lying across ways, with Barry seated beside him in the back.

(WATCHTOWER)

Batman pulled the bullet from his son's arm and bandaged it quickly, before tending to his broken arm. In the next room Black Canary, Flash and Superman were checking over Wally's wounds. Dinah carefully pulled each of the six knives out, wincing slightly at the blood that poured out and the colour of the wound itself. Clark checked all internal damage, nineteen broken ribs, arm bone protruding through the skin and a small tear in his liver. Clark watched incredulously as the liver slowly fixed itself, the hole gone within a minute. The ribs were also starting to move back, the crackling sound heard only by Clark, the grunts of pain from the young boy audible to everyone present.

Barry watched with sad eyes as his nephew groaned in his sleep, while his bones painfully repaired themselves. After finishing cleaning all the blood off, Dinah left the room, Clark soon followed so that Barry could have the room to himself.

"You can see Wally tomorrow, you need to rest" Bruce ordered his son.

"But I'm not tired!" Dick argued childishly "And you know how hard it is to fall asleep with a broken arm, I won't be able to"

"That's what you said when I told you that you needed to learn how to hack"

"Well this is different"

"Just _try_ "

Dick's sapphire eyes met Bruce's pastel blues "Fine" he huffed and laid back down against the bed.

Bruce smiled warmly at his son before walking out to check on Wally and when he returned Dick was fast asleep. He smirked to himself.

Barry sat by his nephew's bed, observing his pale features and praying for him to wake up soon. The physical side of the incident was over for the most part anyway, but it was sure to have _some_ form of mental impact, on _both_ boys. He watched as the arm bone started to go back into the arm and listened to the pained sounds coming from Wally.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Someone said that people only have 12 ribs but I looked it up and there is 24, there's 12 each_ side _24 in total. Just clearing that up._


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

"What is it Luthor? If I knew you were going to bother me this much I would have declined"

"Eobard, I told you I would need your services, and you have done nothing but beat two children. It would have been easier to get Joker to listen. Now will you please leave them and let us discuss the matter at hand?"

Zoom growled "Fine, I'll be there soon"

Angry, because he had to quit his game with Flash and annoyed that he had to travel to the other end of the world to be told what was needed of him, Zoom decided a quick beating would help him. In his enraged state, he didn't bother opening the door and just shifted through it. A second later he was brutally kicking the Flash's precious nephew, leaving him a bloody mess.

"Wha-what was that for?" The damaged boy asked, caution laced through his small voice.

Zoom didn't bother answering, still _majorly_ annoyed, he phased through the door again on his way out and started running to his far away destination.

(NORTH POLE)

After an hour of running, a frustrated and tired Zoom entered the warm cabin. Lex Luthor sat at the head of the table, arms positioned evilly underneath his chin.

"Took you longer than I expected"

"I just ran across however many kilometres of water and then through a blizzard with the strength of a tsunami! Of course I was slowed down!"

"At least you made it here"

Zoom brushed the snow off his suit "Yeah, now will you tell me why I had to run all the way from Central City to the middle of the North Pole?"

"I want you to kill Bruce Wayne" Luthor stated simply.


End file.
